


Can We Just Practice?

by happily_missy



Series: XFactor Diaries [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing Practice, M/M, mention of Danielle, xfactor tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happily_missy/pseuds/happily_missy
Summary: Part 1 of The XFactor Diaires series  Liam asks Zayn for kissing practice





	

**Author's Note:**

> Julia and I came up with this idea one morning cause we were bored and we're the classiest of Ziam hoes.  
> Thanks to Julia, Linn, and Liz for being my beautiful betas as usual.  
> Xoxoxo

Zayn was lounging on his bed in his and Liam’s hotel room, shoes off, tie undone and finally able to relax. His black hair had fallen out of the quiff it had been painstakingly styled into and it now flopped lazily against his forehead. When they arrived at their hotel he hadn’t been able to muster up the energy to take off his black slacks and white button up he was wearing, opting just to lie on top of his covers and close his eyes.

Liam on the other hand had immediately made a bee line for the bathroom, quickly grabbing a change of clothes on the way, wasting no time right as they got to their room. Liam was now sitting on his bed looking extra comfortable in sweats and a tank top that showed off his newly defined muscles. His usually styled mop of brown hair, not long but not that short either, was starting to curl at the ends now as it fell into his eyes, and Zayn watched as every so often he would brush it off his face while he was reading a _Batman_ comic, legs crossed and silent.

The show tonight had been good, really good actually, and Zayn thought that the XFactor tour was definitely much more fun that he had expected. Granted, he really had no expectations about anything anymore, not since he auditioned for the XFactor that fateful morning 6 months ago, his life had been a whirlwind of crazy and he almost couldn’t keep up. If it wasn’t for Liam, Zayn wasn’t sure if he would’ve been able to do any of it honestly.

Being in One direction was completely different than anything he was used to, because back home he was just this quiet art kid from Bradford and there was no way he could’ve been prepared. Between the fans, the tour, the schedule, the interviews, the rehearsals, and the outings and … It was just a lot. Zayn liked these quiet moments though, these moments with Liam when they actually got a room just the two of them, and Zayn could catch his breath. He loved the other guys of course, but sometimes it was all just too much:  Harry always cracking a stupid joke, Louis concocting a master plan in an effort to prank someone, and Niall deciding to eat everything in the mini fridge, all while the TV blared in the background with some show that Zayn just didn’t have the energy to pay attention right now.

He sat on his bed, looking at his phone but not really reading anything, checking twitter and seeing the fans scream about the show. He stretched and yawned, curling up just a little more into himself, feeling grateful and happy, and he turned over to see Liam who was sitting in peaceful silence as well. It was a good night, nice and quiet, just the two of them.

Liam was always there for Zayn, when Zayn needed someone to talk to or just to be silent with. He never made Zayn speak when he didn’t want to, unlike almost everyone else in his life right now, and Zayn just felt completely and utterly himself with Liam. They were best friends now and Zayn really couldn’t be happier.

Except for the small tinsiest issue of the fact that Zayn was in love with him.

Ahh yes, Zayn Malik, the awkward quiet “Vas Happening” kid was in love with Liam Payne, ultra-talented front man of One Direction; sometimes life really wasn’t fair. To top it all Liam was in fact straight and dating a beautiful dancer named Danielle. So feminine, fit, pretty, and most definitely a _girl._

It wasn’t Liam’s fault that Zayn loved him, and Zayn couldn’t punish him for that unfortunate fact that bore a hole into his heart, but it made being his best friend difficult sometimes cause they were just so close. Zayn knew he lingered too long in their hugs, and was always sat just a little too close to him on the sofa during interviews or just to play FIFA, and always requested to share a room with him. But he couldn’t help it; this was just his life now.

He was Zayn Malik, member of One Direction, 17 years old, Capricorn, and in love with Liam Payne.

But tonight he was just tired and Liam looked so nice and fluffy sitting in his bed, curled up reading, and Zayn was beyond endeared. He couldn’t fight the feelings anymore, so he just let them marinate inside him, because he couldn’t possibly feel any worse than he already did.

Or so he thought.

“Hey Zayn?” Liam broke Zayn’s day dream (which may or may not have included a shirtless Liam drying his wet hair with a towel), an uncertain air to his voice, and he dropped his comic book purposely next to him on the hotel bed.

“Yea, Li, what’s up?” Zayn said looking up at him, and god, he was so cute. His chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, soft cheeks, strong jaw; he was somehow tough and sexy and also soft like a puppy, and Zayn loved it all.

“I uh … I had a question, a favor really … “Liam’s voice trailed off and he wasn’t looking at Zayn anymore, focusing all his attention on his own twiddling fingers. Liam had moved to sitting at the edge of his bed now, body stiff and rigid, and he suddenly looked extremely nervous.

“What’s up, Liam? Is something wrong?” Zayn got up off his bed, a little worried now as Liam definitely didn’t seem like himself, and sat next him on the bed (probably a little too close, again, but Liam was upset, it was totally justified). He put his arm around Liam’s shoulders, cause fuck it, they were best friends and he could do it.

“It’s stupid man, I shouldn’t even be asking” Liam said, his voice was so low now that Zayn could barely hear him, muffled by his face in his hands

“Hey Li, it’s just me yea? You can tell me.” Zayn said, hoping to sound comforting but to be honest he wasn’t used to this, it was usually Liam calming him down, not the other way around. He rubbed his thumb softly into Liam’s exposed neck, making little circles against the warm skin there, hoping it might soothe him. Liam took a deep breath.

“Ok, promise not to laugh?” Liam finally turned his head and looked up at Zayn now, and Zayn marveled at how vulnerable he looked in this moment, he was just so beautiful. Liam took a big deep breath again and said on his exhale, “I’m pretty sure I’m a shit kisser.”

Well that wasn’t what he expected.

“What?!” Zayn laughed without meaning to at Liam’s words, and then clapped his hand over his mouth immediately, “SHIT Liam I’m so sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you, promise!” but Liam had already moved away from Zayn, his face looking crushed.

“Zee, you said you wouldn’t laugh. Just … Just forget it man, I don’t need this,” Fuck Liam looked really upset and Zayn couldn’t handle Liam being so cut up and it being his fault.

“Liam, I wasn’t laughing at you being bad, I was laughing that you _think_ you’re bad. Come on, you really can’t think you are? I mean, you and Danielle …” and Zayn couldn’t bear to finish his sentence but, he was sure Liam would understand where he was going.

“I mean, I think so … but like she’s older you know? Has more experience and stuff, and I just get nervous and overthink it and shit … and sometimes … sometimes I think,” and Liam was looking at Zayn so intensely now, his brown eyes wide as if he was searching Zayn's for answers, “I think it should just be easier … like it should just be more natural than it is. But it’s probably just cause I’m not any good. Fuck, I bet she’s off telling all her friends that her boyfriend, sad Liam Payne, is a terrible kisser.” And Liam put his face in his hands again, looking utterly depressed.

“Babe, no” Zayn scooted closer to his best friend, putting an arm around him again, his heart aching with just how much he felt for this boy, “Stop putting yourself down like this, I hate seeing you this way, man. You’re Liam Payne! You make all the girls go crazy, everyone loves you,” _I love you_ Zayn couldn’t help but think, he couldn’t even believe they were having this conversation in the first place. “But, you said you had a question or a-a favor you wanted to ask me?”

Liam turned bright pink at Zayn’s words and immediately dropped his eyes to his socked covered toes that were grazing the hotel floor.

“Oh come Liam, just spit it out,” Zayn said laughing, removing his arm and shoving his shoulder against Liam, trying to make light of the situation even though he was getting hotter by the second.

“Zayn, you’re my best friend yea?” Liam looked up at him again, puppy eyes in full view and Zayn knew he was fucked. Whatever Liam asked, he would do.

“Yea of course, Li. Me and you against the world, right?” Zayn said, resting his head on Liam’s shoulder, trying his best to nestle his nose covertly into Liam’s shirt so he could smell his soap and cologne and just _him._

“Well, you must … I mean, I bet you are … like all the girls love you, Zayn, like they really do … I don’t even think you know how they react to you, it’s crazy … but like,” and Liam patted Zayn’s leg, making his thigh burn up at the contact, “you must be a great kisser, Zayn … and I was just wondering if … If …” and Liam’s ramble ended without the thought finishing and there was no way Zayn was even going to try and help him out.

Liam couldn’t be asking what Zayn thought he was. Nope. He wasn’t going there.

Ok, he had to ask.

“Li, what are asking me?” Zayn almost whispered, his voice low as he resolutely kept his head on Liam’s shoulder because he wouldn’t show weakness. No way.

“Well, fuck. Okay, I’ll just say it … Will you kiss me? Tell me if I’m any good or if I really am shit? And then maybe you can like … maybe we can just practice, yea?” Liam was still looking at his shoes and Zayn still hadn’t moved from his shoulder; it was as if Zayn was glued there now.

There was a pause, and Zayn wasn’t exactly sure how long they stayed there for, but finally he decided to break the silence. He lifted his head from his new home, also known as Liam’s shoulder, and looked at Liam who still wasn’t looking at him.

“So … you uh, you want me to teach you how to kiss? Or assess you or something?” Zayn said, trying with all his might to keep his composure, but he was sure his voice shook with every word.

Liam lifted his face and finally made eye contact with Zayn and he looked like a little lost puppy. The cutest puppy ever. Zayn wanted to adopt him.

“Yea well, you’re my best friend,” Liam said, a small smile creeping on his face now, “Best mate ever, and like, like I said you must be great at it, and like I can’t fucking ask Danielle cause that would be awkward as hell, and like any other girl it would be cheating, but you … it’s just you, yea?” and Zayn felt his heart sink at Liam’s words, but Liam wasn’t done, “so what do you say, do me this favor?”

Zayn’s head was swimming. Liam wanted him to kiss him, not just once, but like actually _kiss_ him and practice and like … wow, this was a lot. In no way did Zayn want to pass this up but at the same time …

“Won’t it be weird, like you kissing a boy and us being friends and all?” Zayn said, looking intently into Liam’s face to gauge a reaction, but Liam just smiled brightly back at him, seemingly inflated that Zayn hadn’t shut him down yet.

“Actually no, like we’re close yea, it’s not a big deal, and you’re pretty Zayn, like _really fucking pretty_. It’s not gonna be a chore for me, if you know what I mean.” His smile was so big now that his eyes had gone all crinkly and Zayn was done for.

And it’s shit like this that has Zayn in the hole he’s in now. Liam just rains compliments on him and it drives Zayn mad. It’s seriously not his fault he’s in love with him and you know what? Fine, Liam wanted fucking kissing practice, then sure, Zayn could do it. Gladly.

Fuck this was gonna kill him.

“Ok, yea, sure. Like you said, no big deal … I mean like, I’m not saying I’m great or bad or anything, but I’ll help you out if you want it.” Zayn said at his best attempt at being cool and aloof, god knows what it actually sounded like, but Liam was paying attention to every word he was saying, so Zayn guessed it was ok.

Liam was now turning to face Zayn on the bed, one leg tucked under himself while he let the other one dangle off the side and he just looked up at Zayn expectantly.

“Okay, so should we just start? I dunno … then after a bit you tell me what you think?” Liam said, fingers twisting in the covers as Zayn turned to mimic Liam’s body position, cause yea they should be facing each other. They were already very close, Liam’s fingers almost brushing his own leg as he played with the bed sheets. “But like be nice, yea? Don’t kill all my confidence in one blow, Zee” and Liam’s eyes scrunched up into their perfect crinkles again and Zayn just sighed in defeat.

But no, if this was going to happen, and it was, holy fucking shit it was, then Zayn was going to pretend he knew what he was doing and he was absolutely going to make the most of it.

“So first Liam,” Zayn said, putting on a mock teacher voice that had Liam play punching him in the arm, “Ow, Li that hurt,” and they were both laughing before Zayn continued, speaking normally, “okay, so just do whatever you usually do. Im gonna kiss you and you just show me what you got, ok? Don’t try to impress me or anything, just try and make it natural, alright?”

“Look at you, all teacher-like and everything,” Liam said, smiling fondly, but he licked his lips at the end of his sentence and suddenly Zayn felt the air became charged.

“Well … I-I’m gonna kiss you know, is .. Is that ok, Liam?” Zayn asked, because he had to. He had to make sure that this was really what Liam wanted and that he hadn’t dreamt the last ten minutes. That he really was sitting on a hotel bed with Liam Payne, love of his life, about to kiss him.

Fuck, he could do this … but could he, really?

“Yes, of course,” Liam said as if answering Zayn's unasked question and he closed his eyes, waiting. Zayn almost couldn’t breathe, and they were so close he didn’t have to move that much, but he took the opportunity to just look at Liam’s face; his beautiful lashes, full lips, soft cheeks, warm inviting skin. Right now, this was his.

Zayn moved his head an inch closer and closed the gap between them, their lips finally meeting. They both didn’t move for a heartbeat, Zayn just reveling in this small moment. The heat of Liam’s lips, his breath on his face, their bodies so close; it could’ve been a dream it was so perfect. Zayn worried that if he moved just a fraction then the spell would be broken and Liam would decide that this was a mistake and too weird and just leave.

Instead Liam was the one to make the first move. He inched himself even closer to Zayn, their lips never leaving each other, and he tilted his head ever so slightly. Liam opened his lips just enough so as to bring Zayn’s full bottom between his own and Zayn thought he had never fit so well with another human being in his life. Liam sucked, and wow, that felt so good. Zayn brought his hand up to Liam’s cheek, thumb stroking at his jaw. This seemed to give Liam more confidence and Liam opened his own mouth even further, his tongue seeking entrance against Zayn’s lips. Zayn obliged willingly, his mouth opening without thought and he gasped as their tongues touched, wet and hot, their lips still moving softly against each other.

Zayn didn’t even notice Liam’s hand on his neck until he felt his hair being pulled, and fuck that felt incredible. Zayn let out a small moan when Liam tugged at his hair again, and he couldn’t help but kiss Liam harder, deeper. He brought up his other hand and now he was cupping Liam’s face, bringing them as close as he possibly could.

Friends were not supposed to kiss like this, Zayn was sure of it, but he couldn’t stop, he never wanted to. If he stopped the illusion would be broken, and this was the perfect dream come to life. Thankfully Liam wasn’t stopping either, instead he was turning his head again, allowing Zayn more access into his mouth, their tongues battling against each other and fuck; Liam was a great kisser. What the hell was Liam thinking? How in the world could Liam think he was bad? Zayn was pretty sure he had never been kissed like this in his life, and he didn’t want to get his hopes up that maybe this was special … that Liam was feeling something, that Zayn could tell him everything he was feeling in this one kiss.

At that thought though Liam broke away, their lips slick and red, Zayn’s eyes still half closed as his heart deflated with every inch Liam moved away from him. When he focused his vision he saw Liam sitting in front of him, crossed legged and waiting, his face still flushed pink.

Oh, right. Zayn was supposed to grade him now.

“Well uh,” Zayn started lamely, and he could see Liam’s face start to fall again. “No Liam, sorry just, trying to catch my breath, ok? Just, breathe alright, man?” Zayn had to wrack his brain now. Because if he told Liam that he was perfect and amazing ( _which he was_ ) then he wouldn’t practice with him anymore … but if he told him he was bad and lie, it would kill him.

Jesus Christ, he never in a million years thought he would be in this position.

“Li, you’re good. Like really good, not really sure what you’re worried about to be honest,” Zayn said, deciding to just tell the truth and wave goodbye to any further kisses cause he was a good fucking friend.

“No, stop it, really?” Liam’s cheeks went an even deeper shade of pink, and he was looking at Zayn so intensely he was starting to get warm again but he couldn’t look away.

 “Yea, like you didn’t feel it?” Zayn's voice was small, but he searched Liam’s face, hoping to see something, something more there.

“Feel what?” Liam asked, cocking his head to the side, looking at Zayn curiously.

“Like … It felt natural, yea?” Zayn said, his voice drifting off now and fuck he was saying too much. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die. He hung his head at his own words and just decided that this was it. This was the end.

Until he felt Liam’s fingers under his chin, lifting his face up to look at him, and Zayn felt the breath enter back into his lungs. Liam was looking at him, really looking at him, and he said, “Yea Zayn, it … It felt natural, just like you said.”

Zayn didn’t know what to do, or say, and thankfully he didn’t have to because Liam was kissing him again. Really kissing him this time, and if Zayn thought he was good before, holy shit had he been holding back. Liam had taken both of his hands and was now cupping Zayn's face this time, they felt strong and big against his skin, and Liam was pressing into his mouth with abandon. Liam’s lips were moving hard over Zayn’s, demanding entrance, and Zayn had absolutely no idea what was happening, but he was here for it. He opened his mouth again, for Liam, and Liam licked across Zayn’s lips, his tongue searching for Zayn’s own.

Zayn wrapped his arms around Liam’s neck, no pretense now, he just fucking did it, and Liam responded by moving his hands down from Zayn’s face, to his neck, his chest, then his hips. He pressed his fingers against the skin and bone there and Zayn moaned against Liam’s lips. His whole body was on fire, he needed to be as close to Liam as possible but he didn’t know how far Liam was going to take this.

“Zayn,” Liam was breathing into his mouth, his hands still firmly on his hips, “fuck, _Zayn_ ” and Liam gripped the boy’s hips harder and pushed him back onto the bed, Zayn’s back hitting the mattress and the next thing he knew Liam was climbing on top of him. Liam straddled Zayn’s hips and he wasted no time as leaned down over Zayn and was suddenly kissing him again, deep and slow and this must be what heaven feels like, Zayn decided. Liam’s lips were so soft; he tasted like cherry soda and sugar. Zayn brought his hands up to pull at Liam’s thick brown hair, his nails grazing the scalp, causing Liam to bite at Zayn’s lower lip and Zayn practically whimpered into Liam’s mouth. Everything, absolutely everything about what was happening was perfect. Except Zayn had no idea what was actually happening in Liam’s head. Was this real? Was this still practice? Did Liam like him? Did he know that Zayn liked him, fuck, _loved_ him?

Well Liam was making out with him like his life depended on it so maybe now was not the time for silly questions. _Just let it happen, Zayn._

They continued kissing like that. Liam still straddling Zayn's hips, their hands exploring ever so slightly, lips moving softly and deeply and now Zayn was starting to rock up against Liam. He couldn’t help it, but that didn’t stop the shock Zayn felt when Liam pressed down back into him. Zayn groaned with pleasure against Liam’s lips, the pressure building and coiling within him, and he never ever wanted this moment to end. But …

“Li, Liam,” Zayn pulled away from Liam’s lips but Liam just began to kiss down his neck instead, nibbling at his exposed skin, and Zayn could barely continue his sentence it felt so good.

“Li, what … what’s happening?” Zayn managed to get out, voice raspy and low now.

Liam removed his mouth from Zayn’s neck, and Zayn already missed the contact, cursing himself inwardly for saying anything. Liam placed his arms on either side of Zayn's head, propping himself up, his nose brushing against Zayn's just lightly. He smiled and his eyes crinkled up again as he looked down at Zayn.

“Just practicing, yea?” and Liam bent down to kiss him again.

Yea, just practice.

 

 


End file.
